Investigation on Sanghelios
}} |prev = Battle of New Genus|name = Investigation on Sanghelios|image = |conflict = * * |date = February 7-February 14th 2559|place = State of Zattin, |result = UNSC-Swords of Sanghelios Victory *Devil’s Cry completely fractured *Promethean forces pushed back or killed|side1 = * * |side2 = Devil’s Cry|commanders1 = * Anthony Michelson * David Greyson * * Rtas Zattin * Thel Zattin|commanders2 = * Telroc 'Rauee * Avu Med 'Gadamee * Luro ‘Zamam(ee)|commanders3 = |forces1 = *UNSC Raven's Nest **Fireteam Guardian *Several Swords of Sanghelios Troops *Several members of Sword armament|forces2 = *4 **Cry of the Demon **Song of the Huntsman *5 *10 *Several Devil's Cry ground forces.|forces3 = *Several *Several *Several *Several |casual1 = * Thel Zattin *Several Sangheili warriors|casual2 = * Avu Med 'Gadamee * Luro ‘Zamam(ee) *1 **Song of the Huntsman *4 |casual3 = All Promethean forces|civilian = Over 400 civilian casualties}}The Investigation on Sanghelios, or the Battle of Zattin, was a minor engagement between between the - , Devil’s Cry faction and the forces. The original engagement was due to the Devil’s Cry faction invading the state of Zattin on in response to their failed attacks on both Guardian-IV or New Genus. However, Fireteam Guardian was ordered by both and the Swords to investigate an energy dispersion within the state of Zattin and thus, the UNSC was once again involved with Sangheili relations. Background On February 7th, 2559, a small energy surge appeared within the state of Zattin. ordered an investigation of the area. However, after two days, the team did not respond. Rtas Zattin ordered a secondary squad into the area but after a few hours went radio silent. Before Zattin could enact upon the missing warriors, the Devil’s Cry faction arrived from slipspace. During the initial engagements between Swords and Devil’s Cry forces, Hirek Zattin issued a transmission from Luro ‘Zamam(ee) to UNSC forces and requested assistance on . While both Captain Michelson and Commander Greyson were skeptical, Spartan Todd convinced both and a course was set for Sanghelios. The UNSC Raven’s Nest arrived at Sanghelios on February 11th 2559. The Battle Battle of The Elder’s Crest The Devil’s Cry faction arrived on February 9th, 2559 and stormed the state of Zattin. ‘Gadamee deployed troops and ‘Rauee began a bombardment of major cities within the state. Rtas personal militia engaged Devil’s Cry’s troops and were slowly begin pushed back to the capital. Thel Zattin used his knowledge of the land and Rtas was able to lead his warriors into weak points of the Covenant’s march and break some of it. To break this march, 'Gadamee ordered prisoners be taken and many women and children were captured from the towns surrounding Elder’s Crest. On the 10th of February, Luro ‘Zamam(ee) located the odd energy spikes within Zattin and led a team of warriors to the site. Once there, the Covenant found warriors and were attacked by the . During the attack, Luro issued an evacuation of the area and told ‘Rauee of what was there before being killed by the Warden. with one of his warriors. ]] ‘Rauee and ‘Gadamee listened to the warning and continued pushing into Zattin territory. Finally arriving near the capital, troops landed and halted progress on the attack. Both sides set up small camps far off from one another and began to hold their respective areas in a stalemate. Raid on the Devil's Camp On February 11th, 2559, Fireteam Guardian arrived at while in a along with some Zattin warriors and the UNSC Raven’s Nest. The team’s primary objective was to find the horde and take it out while freeing the state of Zattin. Meanwhile, the Raven’s Nest would remain in orbit occupied by two Swords as an escort. The team touched down near the Devil’s Cry campsite and slowly moved into the territory. After eliminating a few snipers, the teams engaged the outpost of the main camp. The team cleared out basic infantry with Gordon providing covering fire as Greyson, Todd, and Drake moved in on foot. Greyson and Todd used local terrain to earn a high ground advantage while Drake took out enemy and . Once the outpost was cleared, the team located a prisoner hold only finding a few captives, one being Mahkee Zattin, Todd’s old school teacher when she grew up on Sanghelios. After freeing the teacher, Mahkee informed the spartans that her students were also captured. The five moved throughout the territory and began to take down a few prisoner bays, freeing some warriors in the process. After entering a site on the fridge of Covenant-Swords lands, the gathered party attacked the outpost and were faced with . The spartans were able to kill the hunters and assist the warriors in clearing out the rest of the Devils’ Cry forces. Once dead, Mahkee located her students and freed them. Greyson called down who was piloting their for a extraction. One of the warriors contacted the main Swords camp and informed them at they were own approach. Mission to the Forerunner Site 's tent within Zattin Village. ]] After landing in Zattin Village, the makeshift camp outside the capital of Zattin, refugees were treated and the spartans were granted free access to the camp. Both Greyson and Todd went to one of the leader’s tents and found Thel Zattin, Todd’s adoptive father. After a few minutes of catch up, Emily Todd’s father agreed to help both her and her team so long as would accompany them. Also joining the spartans and Thel was his older brother Rtas Zattin, the village’s . After the night within the camp, the party set out towards the location of the disappearances. As the party moved into the area, opened fire and attempted to shoot them down. Gordon, Rtas, Drake and Thel were able to hold off the Prometheans from the rear cargo hold while Greyson and Todd piloted the phantom. As the group moved deeper into the territory, the number of Phaetons doubled and soon, the phantom was shot down. While all seven members survived, the presences on began to grow slightly with the release of the Prometheans. The six continued to move onward towards the Forerunner site, setting up a small camp near its location for the night. The following day, the group found the Forerunner site and blew open the doors with Sangheili explosives. Once inside, Compliance guided the others to the main control center of the installation while fighting off Promethean forces. After arriving in the control center, the installation became fully functional as the took over the installation. Thel and Rtas began to fight off the construct while Guardian worked on shutting down the station. Compliance and Todd began to navigate throughout the station and shut down various systems. Drake and Gordon broke off from the team and assisted the Sangheili and managed to weaken the Warden. Warden Eternal, realizing what was happening, moved towards Greyson and Todd and began to attack them. Greyson took the first hit and was almost knocked out. Before Todd was attacked, Thel interrupted the strike and engaged the Warden. Todd and Compliance was able to use the time and shut down the installation but unleashed a majority of the dormant Promethean forces inside. However, during the time, Thel was killed by the Warden and suffered several injuries from the Warden’s blade. Right after, Rtas, Drake and Gordon were able to kill the Warden. After the station was shut down, thousands of dormant promethean soldiers darted for the surface along with Devil’s Cry faction. Captain Michelson requested permission for an orbital bombardment to stop both the Covenant and Promethean forces, the agreed. The seven man party escaped the station and stole and escaped the area. The party returned to Zattin village as the area was bombed by orbital rounds. During the bombing, Devil’s Cry lost a large amount of support, including the Song of the Huntsman, Avu Med ‘Gadamee, and four . The Devil’s Cry faction left the planet in response and liberated the state of Zattin. Aftermath After the investigation, Commander Greyson and Captain Michelson filed the reports of a presence on to both the and . In the state of Zattin, a death ceremony was held for Thel Zattin. The entire state mourned the loss and Emily Todd was heart broken as was Rtas Zattin. The following day, the Raven’s Nest and Fireteam Guardian left the world, still in a state of mourning. Another Sangheili fleet arrived at the planet to defend against the Created threat. Meanwhile, the Devil’s Cry faction enters a pure civil war, breaking out over leadership and the heavy losses of the faction over three months. Telroc ‘Rauee led his loyalist forces against Zuka ‘Dracam and his new Covenant faction. The civil war encompassed the entire remaining forces of the faction and sent the force into unknown regions of space Timeline February 7 * and the State of Zattin receive strange energy readings from within the state. * A Sword team is sent to investigate but prove unresponsive. February 9 * Rtas Zattin deploys another squad out to look for the original. * After three hours, the squad goes dark. * Rtas was about to deploy another squad as Devil’s Cry faction arrived at . * The faction attacks the state of Zattin and captures small towns around the boarder. * In response to heavy strikes from the state’s militia, the Devil’s Cry take prisoners. February 10 * After advancing into the state, the Swords of Sanghelios intervenes and halts Covenant movement into a standstill. February 11 * UNSC Raven’s Nest and Fireteam Guardian arrives at Sanghelios and enters the state of Zattin. * Guardian frees several prisoners and return to the makeshift Sword camp within Zattin. February 12 * Fireteam Guardian, 866 Helpful Compliance, Rtas and Thel Zattin depart for the energy surge sources. * The group learns its a Forerunner installation as Prometheans open fire against them. * Their crashes but all survive. February 13 * The group moves into the installation and attacks it. * The emerges and kills Thel Zattin. * The Warden is killed and Captain Michelson and Sword forces destroy the installation, Promethean forces and the Devil’s Cry forces. * The Covenant leave Sanghelios in a state of civil war. February 14 * A death ceremony is held for Thel Zattin in the capital of the state. * Fireteam Guardian and the UNSC Raven’s Nest leave Sanghelios. * Battle ends. Combatants / Space Assests * UNSC Raven's Nest * Two * 1 Units * Fireteam Guardian * Several Swords of Sanghelios Ground forces Personnel * Anthony Michelson * * David Greyson * Emily Todd * Christopher Drake * Gabriella Gordon * Rtas Zattin * Thel Zattin Devil's Cry Space Assets *4 **Demon's Cry **Song of the Huntsman *9 *10 Units * Couple thousand ground units Personnel * Telroc ‘Rauee * Avu Med 'Gadamee * Luro ‘Zamam(ee) Space Assets *Several Units *Several *Several *Several Personnel * Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Battles Category:Post War Era